Federal law does not restrict licensed individuals from transporting legally acquired firearms across state lines for lawful purposes except those explicitly prohibited by federal law including convicted felons as well as several other classifications of persons. Therefore, no federal permit is required (or available) for the interstate transportation of firearms. However, many states and localities have laws governing the transportation of firearms. Travelers must be aware of these laws and comply with legal requirements in each jurisdiction. There is no uniform state transportation procedure for firearms. As a rule, a traveler should carry firearms unloaded, locked in a secure container other than the glove compartment or console, and stored in an area (such as a trunk, attached toolbox, or other locked container) where they are not readily accessible from a vehicle's passenger compartment. Further, any ammunition should be stored in a separate locked container. Title 18 Part 1 Chapter 44 s926A 
Accordingly, to satisfy federal and state firearm laws as well as for general safety reasons, firearm owners may have lockable firearm travel (or carrying) cases, of which there are several types. However, these cases come at a significant expense to firearm owners. Further, the cases can be inconvenient to use, store, and carry and therefore firearm owners may neglect to use them albeit at a risk, when traveling interstate or intrastate for personal, business, or recreational purposes. Not all automobiles today have trunks. SUVs did not exist when the statutes were written. As such, practical interpretations are made every day by owners and law enforcement agencies regarding the safe and secure transport of firearms.
Governed by separate federal, state, county, local, and lake-specific laws, watercraft transport and storage pose similar security challenges. Further, so do camping trailers, temporary shelters and tents, backpacking, and/or other activities and conditions where numerous people and children are in close proximity to firearms while traveling or recreating.
Certain types of collapsible firearms cannot be locked without disassembling them. These firearms are frequently transported, used on watercraft, taken camping, and are often left inadequately unsecured in cars and recreational areas. As a result, new approaches are needed to incent and to more easily secure certain firearms in a manner that satisfies federal, state, and other firearm laws as well as satisfies general safety requirements.